


Twilight's Last Gleaming

by saviourhale



Series: tumblr ficletts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale & Erica Reyes Friendship, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviourhale/pseuds/saviourhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“We found it! We actually found it! Shit, Stiles! It’s—it’s one of those old space shuttle things” Erica calls out.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Are you serious?” Stiles asks jogging towards her. “Holy shit, there’s someone in there” he says a little breathlessly and Erica moves aside so that Stiles gets a closer look.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The person in the shuttle has a space helmet and appears to be unconscious, at least that’s what Stiles is hoping, it’d be a bummer if they were dead.Stiles inches closer and carefully removes the helmet.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>From behind, Erica gasps loudly and Stiles can hear her take a step closer. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Derek!” they exclaim in unison and Stiles turns to look at Erica, worry clear in both their eyes.</i>
</p><p>or</p><p>A The 100 AU in which Sterek is basically Princess Mechanic and they're dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight's Last Gleaming

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a sterek + the 100 au, and I figured it'd be great to have them be like princess mechanic and shit like that. Title is from episode five of season one of the 100 because I had no idea what else to title this lmao. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and let me know how good (or terrible) this was.

Stiles hadn’t been able to sleep well the entire night, he’d tossed and turn unable to keep his eyes shut for more than a few hours. He was emotionally drained from day’s events and nearly losing his best friend..

Luckily, Scott was now stabilized and no longer in danger. Kira was able to communicate with Mrs. McCall without any problems and with her help, she was able to make sure Scott pulled through. 

Then there was the matter of what’d he’d seen with Erica that night while on patrol. Although they’d concluded it was probably some sort of space craft sent from the Ark, they had decided it was best to investigate it at daybreak since it was already too late to be wondering around  in the woods.  

He sighs in frustration and rubs at his face till it starts to hurt. It’s no use, it’s still dark out but in a couple of minutes, the sun will rise and Erica would probably barge in to his tent to wake him up.

He sits up and throws his feet to the side getting up to search for his clothes. 

“Oh great, you’re already up, I was hoping you were! Are you ready?” Erica asks smiling widely at him.

“You’re way too cheerful for someone’s who’s up before dawn” Stiles yawns stretching his arms above his head.

“Yeah, yeah, come on. Let’s get going, I’m super intrigued by this and I’ve got to know what it was” Erica says pulling him out of his tent by the wrist.

-

They walk for a long time, not really sure if they’re even going in the right direction but they keep walking when suddenly Erica cheers excitedly breaking into a sprint ahead of Stiles. .

“We found it! We actually found it! Shit, Stiles! It’s—it’s one of those old space shuttle things” Erica calls out.

“Are you serious?” Stiles asks jogging towards her. “Holy shit, there’s someone in there” he says a little breathlessly and Erica moves aside so that Stiles gets a closer look.

The person in the shuttle has a space helmet and appears to be unconscious, at least that’s what Stiles is hoping, it’d be a bummer if they were dead.Stiles inches closer and carefully removes the helmet.

From behind, Erica gasps loudly and Stiles can hear her take a step closer. 

“Derek!” they exclaim in unison and Stiles turns to look at Erica, worry clear in both their eyes.

“Fuck, fuck—Derek? Can you hear me?” Stiles asks frantically turning to back to look at Derek’s unconscious body just sitting there. He gets his hands on his face and shakes him softly, whispering small pleads at him.

“Does he have a pulse?” Erica asks worriedly, and Stiles tries his best to try and feel if he does.

“I can’t tell, this fucking—fuck, this stupid suit, I can’t—Erica I can’t tell” Stiles says a little desperately. 

“It’s okay, Stiles, please calm down. It’s okay” Erica says, but even to Stiles that sounds like a lie and can hear her voice wobbling.

“No, no, no it’s not okay!” he exclaims in distress pressing his forehead to Derek’s and swallowing thickly. “Derek, Derek please, can you hear me?” he whispers into his ear, eyes closed and refusing to believe Derek could be...

“Stiles?” comes Derek’s groggy response and behind him, Stiles can hear Erica release a sob of relief.

“Derek?” Stiles asks pulling away just enough to look at Derek’s face, his eyes blurring with unshed tears. “Fuck, Derek, you’re okay?” he asks relived, touching his face everywhere. 

“Yeah, I’m—I’m okay. Just a little bruised I think” Derek replies in a raspy voice.

“Holy shit Derek, don’t you fucking do that to me ever again!” Stiles exclaims planting a dry kiss on Derek’s bloodied lips.

He moves away and then helps Derek get out of the confines of the shuttle, and then out of the bulgy space suit.

Once that’s all taken care of, Stiles realizes Erica hasn’t said a word since Derek woke up. Turning around he realizes why, she’s a little busy bawling her eyes out, a streak of tears staining her face.

“Hey, hey, look it’s okay. He’s okay” Stiles says coming to grab Erica’s wrist and pulling her closer to where Derek is now standing and looking at his best friend with a soft smile.

“Hey” he says softly and Erica runs to him, throwing her arms around his neck and clinging to him. “I missed you too” Derek tells her wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

“I thought—I thought” Erica struggles to say, and Derek shushes her soothingly.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m fine okay?” he reassures pulling away and wiping away the tears on her face. 

“How about you guys take me back to wherever it is you’re camping out, and we can talk better, yeah?” Derek asks.

“Sounds like a good idea” Stiles says with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This got a tiny bit angsty, which wasn't my intention, but I'm quite happy with it tbh. Hope that you guys reading this as well liked it! Thanks for reading!<33


End file.
